


Words that can only be felt

by DemonRomantic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadness, Spoilers, Who is Su's dad?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: A theory of mine that I made into a short fic.





	Words that can only be felt

**Author's Note:**

> This is way sadder than I intended it to be. I just wanted to make it seem more plausible, cause we all know that it didn't work out in the end. (I need answers!)

Words That Can Only Be Felt  
By DemonRomantic

“Toph, hold onto me while we walk, the ground is pretty slippery here.” Sokka said, taking hold of her hand.  
Toph grabbed it and latched onto the rest of his arm, for security. “Do you see the boat?”  
He brought them to the water’s edge where a severed rope led into the waves, but there was no boat in sight. “The storm must have snapped the line. It’s gone.”  
“Ugh, great…” Toph moaned.  
“Don’t worry, we can wait out the storm in the cave. I’m sure someone will come for us once the rain stops.”  
Up in the cave, Sokka had made a fire and both he and Toph had stripped down to their underwear and were letting their clothes dry out beside it.  
“How did I end up stuck here with you in the first place, meathead? Lin’s going to wonder why I didn’t come home.”  
“I’m sure she’s fine. She’s even tougher than you. Anyway, you’re the one who said you wanted to explore the swamp temple ruins.” He let out his ‘wolf’-tail and shook out his wet hair. “It’s not like I can control the weather.”  
Toph sighed and rung out her wet hair that was now hanging in her face. “Man, I really wish you could control water like Katara, then at least we’d be dry.”  
Sokka grumbled.  
Toph pursed her lips before getting up and walking around the fire to sit right beside him and tilted her head against his shoulder. “At least you know how to build a fire.”  
Sokka smiled and put an arm around her in an effort to make her warmer. Toph blushed a little at the gesture.  
“Hey Sokka?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I wouldn’t want to get stuck here with anyone else. It’s not just that you know how to take care of yourself, but… well you know.” Her face had gotten really red.  
He smirked at her blush. “Huh? No, I’m not sure what you mean. Really, I think you’re going to have to be a little more specific, cause I’m-”  
Toph had grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers in an embarrassed kiss that she quickly tried to pull away from, but he held her as well and pulled her back into it. When the kiss did break, they still hovered only inches away from one another.  
“Toph,” Sokka whispered.  
“W-what?” Her cheeks were flushed, and she felt the heat on her cheeks intensified by his breath.  
“I wouldn’t want to be stuck here with anyone else, either.”  
Toph let out a humorless chuckle. “What about Suki?”  
Sokka let out a resolved sigh. “That’s been over for a while now, you know that.”  
Toph pulled back again, and this time Sokka let her. “She really does love you, you know. I know that you still love her, too.”  
Sokka took her hand and squeezed it, not meeting her eyes even though she couldn’t see him. “A part of me will always love Suki, just as a part of me still loves Yue. I can’t ignore that they both were special to me, but right now, the only person I want to think about is you. I know that neither of us have really ever talked about how we feel towards one another, but I know that there’s something there, Toph. You may not be able to see it, but I can see the way you’re blushing right now, and that tells me that I’m not wrong.”  
Toph struck out with her fist and connected it with the front of Sokka’s shoulder. He was unphased by the half-hearted punch and just smiled at her, taking that hand as well.  
“Toph, you don’t have to say it. I already know how you feel. I just want you to know that I feel the same.” He leaned in and gave her another kiss, and this time she didn’t break away.  
Their fire burned down into a bed of embers that kept them warm, as did each other. The rain outside the cave lulled them off to sleep and turned into a light drizzle in the early morning of the next day.

It was only once. They had both agreed afterward. Having a councilman and the chief of police caught up in a love affair would be too great a scandal and put both of their careers in jeopardy. No one would have any inkling of their brief romance, nor of the day they’d been alone together, nor of who the father was…  
“He was someone I met briefly, but he’s out of the picture now.” Toph said. “Same old story…”  
No one questioned her further, considering it wasn’t the first time a baby daddy had run out on her. Sokka felt ashamed, but she told him not to be.  
“I don’t want to hide from this anymore, Toph. Please, let me be a father to her. To both of them.” He took her face in his hand, and she placed her own hand over his.  
“No, Sokka. I can’t let you do that. It’s something that we chose a long time ago. You were right when you said that there was something between us, but… Maybe we acted on that too late.”  
“It’s not too late.”  
Toph pulled his hand away and gave it a squeeze. “I’ve made up my mind. Lin and Su are my daughters. I don’t want them to have to worry about all of these politics and scandals. You’ll always be special to me, but I can’t let them know.”  
Tears had welled in Sokka’s eyes as he squeezed her hand back, but he finally released it and walked away, throwing one last remark over his shoulder.  
“I won’t say anything, but you should. They are your daughters after all.”

“You never said a word…” Suyin laughed listlessly. “I can understand why now. Still, I wish you would have told me before.”  
Toph let out a tired sigh. “It was better not to. I still believe that what I did was better for all of us. I just wanted everything to stay the same. I wasn’t willing to change. I guess I’m just a stubborn old goat-mule that way. I don’t blame you if you hate me because of it.”  
Su crossed over to her mother and embraced her with loving arms. “I don’t hate you, mom. You are as unyielding as the earth you bend… It’s hard to believe that after all this time it was Uncle Sokka… I should have figured it out years ago.”  
Toph patted her daughter’s arm and Su pulled back but left her hand on her shoulder.  
“He did love you girls. As if you both were his own.” Toph sighed again. “I wish that Lin hadn’t inherited my stubbornness and was here so that I could tell her this too.”  
Su smiled. “She’ll come around one day. Will you stay with us a while longer?”  
Toph shook her messy bangs. “No. I think I need to take a little time away from society. Seems like it hasn’t done me any good at all. Nope, I know a place to go where I can just take some time to think.”  
Su nodded and let go of her mother. “I’ll see you around, mom.”  
Toph chuckled to herself as she walked away. “See you around.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it. I don't care. :3   
> I want to know if it's true so bad!  
> Who the heck is Kanto?!   
> I am not satisfied!


End file.
